Bon baisers d'Hogwarts
by superphenix
Summary: AU[REECRITE SOUS UN AUTRE TITRE] Dans un univers ou la prophétie n'a jamais eu lieu, Dumbledore a endossé le rôle de sauveur en faisant disparaître Voldemort 13 ans auparavant.C'est une génération différente qui prend le chemin de Hogwarts, dans laquelle Eli,14 ans,une étudiante exclue de Beauxbaton pour cause de lycanthropie va devoir s'intégrer. Mais rien ne sera simple pour Eli.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne détiens pas Harry Potter...

Je reposte cette histoire car des mots avaient sauté lors de la conversion sur doc Manager de Fanfiction. All my fault! je n'avais pas respecté les espaces de ponctuation. Normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir d'incohérence dans le texte.

Bonne lecture !

AU Dans un univers ou la prophétie n'a jamais eu lieu, Dumbledore a endossé le rôle de sauveur en faisant disparaître Voldemort 13 ans auparavant. C'est une génération différente qui prend le chemin de Hogwarts, dans laquelle Eli,14 ans,une étudiante exclue de Beauxbatons pour cause de lycanthropie va devoir s'intégrer.

* * *

 _Régina,_

 _Il a fallu l'intervention de Dumbledore, mais nous avons finalement eu le visa d'Eleanor. Nous arriverons à Londres le 22 juin via l'Eurostar. Je repartirai le 27 juillet pour reprendre mon poste à Beauxbatons._

 _Je te remercie encore de nous ouvrir les portes ta maison et de nous accorder ton temps._

 _Ton appui et plus encore ta décision de te porter garante d'Eleanor ont été déterminant dans la décision du Comité._

 _Eleanor a beaucoup progressé en anglais et les quelques mois d'été qu'elle passera chez toi devraient suffire à ce quelle puisse suivre l'enseignement d'Hogwarts. C'est une enfant indépendante et persévérante. Elle a une bonne capacité d'adaptation et ne devrait te causer aucun problème._

 _Ton cousin éternellement reconnaissant._

* * *

A deux jours de la rentrée à Hogwarts le chemin de traverse grouillait de monde. Eleanor observait la foule qui se pressait dans les magasins, à travers les vitres sales de l'apothicaire .

Elle était venu chercher du wolfbane avec sa nouvelle tutrice, Régina Smyth mais le boutiquier se faisait attendre. Il avait disparu dans les tréfonds de son commerce abandonnant la jeune fille et sa gardienne, une femme entre deux ages qui martelait impatiemment le sol avec la pointe de son soulier droit.

Eleanor était une adolescente athlétique et élancée. Elle aurait était plutôt jolie si ce n'était la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait le coté droit du visage, ainsi que l' œil de verre qu'elle portait depuis l'enfance. Si la cicatrice avait fini par s'estomper au fil des ans, en revanche l'œil fixe et brillant restait toujours aussi notable. Eli dissimulait parfois ce dernier avec habilité, sous une longue mèche de cheveux châtains, mais le plus souvent elle l'assumait tout simplement.

Quitte à lancer des grimaces aux regards trop insistants.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le parquet, arrachant Eli à ses pensées et le fin rideau de perles de l'arrière boutique finit par s'entrouvrir, laissant apparaître l'apothicaire. Il avait les bras chargés d'un caisson de fioles, qu'il posa avec avec délicatesse sur le comptoir en bois.

-«La première fiole est à prendre avant midi, la seconde doit être prise dans un intervalle de six heures. Pas plus...»

« -Je connais les dosages. » Le coupa Régina.

« -Depuis le temps, Wilber... »reprit elle avec plus de douceur.

« -En effet Madame Smyth. En effet »

Il inclina le tête, souriant et s'appliqua à ranger les fioles avec minutie dans le cabas en cuir mauve de Régina.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de la boutique, faisant sonner le gros carillon, elles aperçurent un homme vêtu d'un complet rapiécé et aux cheveux poivres qui marchait dans leur direction.

« -Rémus ! » le héla Régina avec une joie non dissimulée. Eli grogna intérieurement, la faim la tiraillait et elle était pressée de rentrer.

Un homme vêtu avec plus de prestance, quoique les cheveux négligemment rejetés en arrière suivait ledit Rémus. Une femme blonde à l'allure maladive et un adolescent à la curieuse chevelure auburn et à la mâchoire carrée fermaient la marche. Il sembla à Eleanor que le garçon était aussi ennuyé qu'elle par cette rencontre fortuite.

Constatant la présence du reste du groupe, le sourire de Régina s'agrandit encore. C'est avec un visage radieux qu'elle serra la main de la femme blonde, puis celle des deux hommes tout en parlant.

«-Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous parler à la dernière réunion contre le comité de régulation.».

Encore des activistes, ne put s'empêcher de penser Eli. Elle partageait la vie de Régina depuis trois mois déjà et avait du s'adapter au militantisme de la cinquantenaire en sus de son caractère excentrique et de sa passion démesurée pour la contrebasse . Loups-garous, partisans politiques et créatures magiques en tout genre envahissaient quotidiennement la demeure de Lady Régina Smyth , un ancien hôtel particulier londonien mal entretenu et qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Si ce voisinage n'indisposait guère Eli le plus souvent,elle était toutefois réticente à l'idée d'écouter un énième discours de pasionaria. Elle battit donc subtilement en retraite, s'éloignant de quelques pas de la discussion; tandis que l'homme aux cheveux poivres s'excusa pour entrer chez l'apothicaire.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent dans une conversation animée

«-Tu as vu le dernier projet de loi du Comité de régulation. Cette Dolorès Umbridge est un vrai fléau. Elle fait reculer la cause d'un siècle. D'ailleurs Téthys Monroe prévoit une nouvelle réunion publique au cours du mois pour présenter un plan d'action contre le vote. »

« -Tu ne m'apprends rien. Nous devrions nous voir pour organiser la réunion. Il est hors de question que ce projet passe. »

« - Tu as raison, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Tu es venu faire les courses de rentrée avec ton fils,je vois. Je suis moi-même venu pour accompagner Eleanor. Elle prépare la rentrée à Hogwarts. en troisième année.»

«-La même année que Wes.» répondit la blonde d'un ton particulièrement heureux.

« Régina,est-ce qu'elle est?...».

«-Oui.» répondit Régina sans ambages.«Eleanor, nous vient de France pour pouvoir étudier. Beauxbatons ne les intègre pas»

Le couple semblait comprendre ce que cela signifiait. La femme semblait même très émue par ces informations, à en croire ses yeux larmoyants.

«-Elle a été mordue récemment. Belisaire mon cousin est devenu son tuteur et me l'a envoyé pour qu'elle soit capable de parler anglais à la rentrée. Eli se débrouille très bien. Elle comprend déjà tout ! Dieu merci car je ne parle pas un mot de français»

Eli fixa le couple, la mine maussade. Elle n'avait aucune envie que sa situation personnelle soit débattue devant ce garçon. Ce dernier l'observait maintenant avec une curiosité non feinte.

Il a remarqué mon œil de verre et s'imagine que je suis une brute de loup-garou qui aime se battre dans les bois les nuits de pleine lune. Quel crétin ! se dit Eli. Elle lui décocha aussitôt un regard glacial pour qu'il cesse séance tenante de la fixer ainsi.

«-Eleanor,»dit la femme blonde «Wessen sera dans la même année que toi. J'espère que vous serez dans la même maison»

«-Gryffondor, il n'y a que cela de vrai!Hein wes?»réagit tout à coup l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton joyeux, alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusqu'à présent.

Les regards et l'attention des trois adultes convergèrent sur les deux adolescents.

Néanmoins, toute tentative de leur part, pour les faire parler Wes ou Eleanor ou bien encore les rapprocher, fut interrompue par le son du carillon indiquant le retour de Remus.

«-J'ai les mallettes.»annonça t-il en se raclant la gorge.

«-Nous devons y aller. James doit nous attendre depuis un petit moment.»dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs tendant la main vers l'une des mallettes. Eleanor faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle entrevit le brillant de l'écusson des aurors lorsque l'homme étendit sa main,entrouvrant sa cape.

Après avoir transmis ses adieux, ainsi que des salutations à l'entourage de Régina, le groupe se mit en marche. Eli les regarda s'éloigner un court instant, la femme enserrant tendrement le garçon avec son bras droit. Elle ressentit alors une pointe de jalousie lui percer le cœur.

De retour chez Régina, Eleanor se dirigea vers la cuisine ou se trouvaient Lycien et Leto, deux lycans qui avaient plus ou moins élu domicile de manière permanente chez Régina.

Régina lui emboîta le pas et posa la sacoche sur la grande table en acajou. Leto leur sourit,leur demandant si les emplettes s'étaient bien passées.

«-On a vu Lupin. Il te transmet ses salutations Leto.» répondit Régina.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire grogner Lycien.

«-Comment va t-il? » Je suppose qu' Il ne s'assume toujours pas?»

«-On en a déjà parlé Lycien. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour vivre en communauté.» rétorqua Régina.

Eleanor s'assit sans bruit et entrepris d'ouvrir la sacoche.

Lycien et sa grande gueule carnassière incarnait tout ce qu'elle détestait dans la lycanthropie.

Eli avait été introduite tardivement dans le milieu sorcier, étant née de parents moldus. Néanmoins, avant d''être contaminée, elle connaissait déjà les communauté loup-garou et leur réputation.

Leurs membres choisissaient de vivre en groupe, coupés des hommes et nombre d'entre eux ne pratiquaient pas la magie. De nombreux loups-garous refusaient même les bénéfices du Wolfsbane. Lycien en faisait partie. Eleanor pouvait difficilement concevoir qu'on puisse volontairement choisir de s'exposer à la souffrance d'une transformation, sans parler d'abolir sa conscience toute une nuit.

De même, Eli refusait l'idée de se soumettre à la hiérarchie d'une communauté et de se tenir écartée des sorciers .

Loin d'être sotte, elle avait toutefois conscience que le communautarisme des lycans était entretenu par la politique systématique de dénigrement et de discrimination des gouvernements successifs, ainsi qu'à une absence de perspective et d'insertion réelle dans la société pour les loups-garous .

Elle grimaça en ouvrant le premier flacon de wolfbane avant d'engloutir la potion d'un trait. Le goût du wolfbane était vraiment répugnant, mais elle allait maintenant pouvoir se concentrer sur les tranches de viande froide que Lycien avait épargné.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller à cette idée mais Régina se tourna vers Eleanor résolue à converser avec elle.

«-Arlinda Black et son mari ,que tu as vu sur le chemin de traverse, sont de bon amis. Arlinda est très présente aux réunions. Elle et Sirius ont adopté Wessen il y a des années et depuis ils participent aux réunions. Wessen est un loup comme toi. »

Eleanor, fut saisie par la honte. Elle était devenue paranoïaque et égocentrique. Elle avait immédiatement assumé que wes se moquait d'elle et l'avait jugé d'une manière négative, alors qu'il n'en était apparemment rien. Elle avait peut être vexé et perdu un allié potentiel qui lui aurait été précieux à Hogwarts. Un gnome si serait mieux pris pour nouer des relations. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer face son incapacité à se faire des amis, mais elle chassa cette pensée, se concentrant sur la suite de la discussion qui ne se fit pas attendre.

«-Un enfant loup qui aurait du grandir avec les siens.»grogna Lycien.

« -Cette adoption est un signal fort en faveur des Black est une figure publique importante et la Communauté sorcière a besoin qu'on lui montre le chemin. Pauvres Black, il n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance.

Ils ont du faire face à de nombreuses critiques quand ils ont choisi d'adopter Wessen.

Et rebelote quand Wessen a du rentrer à Hogwarts, des voix se sont élevés contre mais Dumbledore a tenu bon face à la pression. »soupira Régina.

«-je m'en souviens. Arlinda était toute retournée. Il y avait déjà eu quelques enfants loups admis à Hogwarts mais aucun n'avait fait l'objet de tant de contestations.» déclara Leto, saisissant à son tour une fiole du liquide couleur boue avant de l'avaler.

«-Pour quel résultat? Cet enfant aurait été mieux dans une école réservée aux siens. Eleanor et lui ne recevront pas tout l'enseignement que ceux de leur espèce pourraient leur apporter. L'école sorcière ne lui conviendra pas.» dit Lycien désignant Eli de la tête.

Eli se ratatina sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'intégrer une école lycane, même française, mais elle n'avait pas, non plus, spécialement hâte de s'enroller à Hogwarts .

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à Beauxbatons. Reprendre son poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch et pouvoir parler français à nouveau avec ses copines.

« Tu as tort Lycien! »s'écria Leto, méprenant la gène de Eleanor »L'intégration est une chance et Dumbledore est un grand homme. Il fait avancer les choses, lui! »

« -Parce que faire des études sans possibilité d'insertion est un progrès ? »

Eleanor avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt mais elle finit par se lever de table avant qu'on ne lui demande de prendre par au conflit. En sortant de la cuisine, elle se rendit compte que son estomac lui pesait. Belisaire l'avait convaincu qu'entrer à Hogwarts était la meilleure opportunité pour elle. Mais à deux jours de la rentrée Eleanor en était de moins en moins convaincue. Si elle comprenait presque toujours, tout ce qui lui était dit en anglais, en revanche elle continuait à bafouiller lamentablement dès lors qu'il s'agissait de parler. Maintenant que la rentrée était imminente, elle en était certaine,elle serait la risée de Hogwarts.

* * *

Les deux jours passèrent à toute vitesse et Eleanor se retrouva, propulsée le matin du 4 septembre sur le Quai de la voie neuf ¾ . Elle monta dans le Hogwarts Express, chassant à grand peine Leto et Régina venues l'accompagner, et s'installa dans un compartiment ou une fille aux cheveux blonds et à l' air ahuri lisait un magazine, insensible au vacarme ambiant. Eli s'assit nerveusement sur la banquette rouge et n'osa pas initier la conversation.

Enfin le convoi se mit en marche et le train quitta la gare. La fille releva la tète de son magazine et fixa Eli sans sourciller avant de lui sourire et de se replonger dans sa revue. Eli,mal à l'aise, s'enfonça davantage dans les sièges et fit mine d'être captivée par ses notes de cours de Beauxbatons.

La porte finit par coulisser et un groupe de quatre filles firent leur entrée. L'une d'elle, vêtue aux couleurs de serdaigle, tenait une cage de verre ou se trouvait une gigantesque salamandre . Elles la saluèrent et entrèrent en conversation avec sa voisine.

« -Hé Luna, regarde. Voici Chouchoute. Bon, tu n'oublie pas c'est officiellement la tienne. Hermione, va sûrement te questionner. Elle m'a vu sur le quai et elle sait que j'ai déjà deux animaux » annonça la propriétaire de la salamandre à la fille au regard ahuri.

« -Ce qui est déjà une infraction en soi. Déjà deux au lieu d'un et maintenant cet horrible lézard qui n'est pas sur la liste des animaux autorisés ,Camilla je suis imprésionnée par ton mépris pour les règles. » dit en rigolant une brune au visage rond.

« -C'est une salamandre mouchetée des Galapagos, pas un lézard Demétria. C'est une espèce très rare. Je suis sure que le professeur Stavinsky va adorer. »rétorqua la propriétaire de la salamandre

« -Oh,Hermione est très à cheval sur le règlement. Si, elle découvre qu'on lui a menti, elle est tout à fait capable de nous moucharder au professeur Flitwick. Je peux la sortir ?».demanda Luna,la fille au regard ahuri.

« -Tant que ce n'est pas Mac gonnagal qui est avertie » fit une fille rousse de la maison Gryffondor. »

Elle se pencha vers la cage pour aider Luna à en extraire Chouchoute. La tache n'était pas aisée,Chouchoute se tortillait dans son vivarium et les mots rassurants de sa propriétaire ne lui faisait aucun effet.

« -Vous ne devriez pas la stresser comme ça. » déclara la dernière fille du groupe, une adolescente trop grande et trop maigre dont les lunettes mangeaient la moitié du visage. « Si c'est une salamandre adulte, ces réflexes défensifs sont déjà développées. Elles peuvent projeter plusieurs litres de pus. »

Alors, qu'elle prononçait ses paroles, la salamandre se jeta hors du bocal et un puissant jet de pus jaillit de sa mâchoire aspergeant directement Eleanor .

« -C'est maintenant que tu dis ça Isobel » s'écria Démetria la fille au visage rond.

« -Oh mon dieu! Oh, mon dieu! Je suis vraiment désolée. » s'exclama la fille à la salamandre à l'adresse d'Eli.

Eleanor releva la tête. Un liquide visqueux recouvrait ses cheveux et son front ainsi que les manches de sa robe. L'odeur était nauséabonde et la substance particulièrement collante ruisselait maintenant dans son cou.

« -Laisse nous t'aider. » fit la fille rousse dont le bras droit avait aussi été aspergé par la créature.

Sans plus attendre elle attrapa Eleanor par la main et la guida dans le couloir à la recherche des lavabos. Isobel les suivait, laissant les autres filles tenter de capturer la salamandre sans se faire asperger de pus.

Malheureusement, les toilettes étaient déjà occupés par une autre personne à en juger les deux élèves de Serpentard qui attendaient devant la porte. Une fille blonde aux lèvres pincées en sortit aussitôt et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

« -Tu sens vraiment mauvais, Weasley. Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous laver chez vous ? J'imagine que tu dois être soulagée de revenir à Hogwarts. Tu vas enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur du savon. ». Ses sbires, deux filles particulièrement laides se mirent à rire.

La rousse bondit, lâchant le bras d'Eleanor. Mais Isobel, fut plus rapide. Elle tira la rousse en arrière par l'épaule.

« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine,Ginny »

« Ho, susurra la blonde,posant son regard sur Eleanor. Mais, voici ta nouvelle amie Weasley. Il paraît qu'elle est française. Vous allez bien vous entendre, après tout tout le monde sait que les français ne se lavent pas eux aussi. Et un loup-garou balafré de surcroît.. » La blonde ne finit jamais sa phrase. Eleanor s'était déjà jeté sur elle. Les deux larbins l'écartèrent de leur meneuse mais elle se débâtit avec ferveur. Pendant, ce temps la rousse avait attrapé la blonde et enserrait son cou, tandis que Isobel tentait vainement d'assister Eleanor, maudissant ouvertement l'impulsivité de ses compagnes.

Très vite, les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître des étudiants indiscrets. Un garçon débraillé avec une insigne de Préfet finit par surgir et s'interposa entre elles, une fille aux cheveux bouclés sur ses talons. Ginny se releva aussitôt abandonnant son étreinte et Eleanor s'extirpa des bras de son opposante.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ici. ! »s'écria la fille aux cheveux bouclées d'une voix stridente « le professeur Mac gonnagal en sera informée. ».Isobel et Ginny se mirent à pâlir et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la fille blonde.

La préfète aux cheveux bouclées du l'apercevoir car elle se mit à l'admonester à son tour.

« -Il en va de soi que le professeur Eckart en sera informé Maya Malfoy. Vous vous battez déjà avant même d'arriver à Hogwarts. C'est inadmissible ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chacune ! »

« -Mais Hermione. Elles nous ont provoqué. S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas retirer des points, les cours n'ont même pas commencés. »gémit Isobel.

« -Dispersez vous ! »cria Hermione à l'attention général. « Isobel, tu peux dire à Camilla que je ne suis pas dupe au sujet de la salamandre. Le professeur Macgonnagal sera averti »

« -Hum. Tu as quoi dans les cheveux ? »demanda le garçon débraillé à Eleanor. Eleanor le regarda. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes carrées. Sa robe était négligemment ouverte et l'insigne de préfet y était accrochée de travers. Eleanor se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait curieusement à Isobel.

« -Du pus de salamandre mouchetée »répondit Isobel à sa place « Tu ne peux pas laisser Hermione faire ça. Elles nous ont attaqués Harry. »

Ledit Harry la regarda d'un air gêné. Contredire Hermione était une perte de temps.

« -Tu es Eleanor Bordier ? » Demanda Hermione à Eleanor en l'aidant à se diriger vers les lavabos.

« Je suis Hermione Granger. Préfète de la maison Gryffondor .Le Professeur Sinistra t'attendra sur le Quai à l'arrivée. Tu seras répartie en privé avant la cérémonie. Tu la reconnaîtras, elle a une écharpe jaune »

Hermione l'aida à rincer ses cheveux dans les lavabos.

« -Au fait. C'est comment Beauxbatons ? »

« Plus tranquille »répondit spontanément Eli. « Nous ne sommes pas divisé en maisons »

« Cela favorise l'unité » finit t elle par ajouter après un silence.

« C'est une bonne chose » soupira Hermione avec lassitude, avant de l'abandonner.

A sa surprise, lorsqu' Eli sortit des toilettes, Isobel et Ginny l'attendaient devant la porte.

« -Désolé fit Isobel. Tu n'as pas mis les pieds à Hogwarts et tu as déjà des ennuis à cause de nous. Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle? et française ? »

« C'est vrai qu'on t'avait jamais vu avant. Tu étais à Beauxbatons? Tu rentres en quelle année?»

« -La troisième. Je retape. J'ai eu un accident l'année dernière et je n'ai pas pu finir l'année scolaire. Et oui, je suis un loup-garou.» ajouta Eli avec un air de défi

« Pff t'inquiète on en a déjà un dans la promotion. Nous aussi on est en 3 éme année. J'espère pour toi que tu ne finiras pas chez Serpentard car tu t'es déjà fait une ennemie chez eux. Malfoy est une vrai peau de vache. Au fait, moi c'est Ginny Weasley et elle c'est Isobel Potter »

Elles regagnèrent le compartiment. Luna, Démetria et Camilla avaient réussi à rentrer Chouchoute dans sa cage. Camilla et Fenwick et Luna Lovegood étaient des élèves de Serdaigle. Tandis que Ginny Weasley,Isobel Potter et Démetria Longbottonavaient toutes été réparties à Gryffondor. Leur groupe d'amies se connaissait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ginny et Camilla faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison respective et très vite la conversation s'orienta sur le sport dès qu'elle surent que malgré son handicap Eleanor avait été sélectionnée au poste d'attrapeur à Beauxbatons.

Le reste du trajet se passa relativement calmement mais à l'arrivée du train en gare, ce fut la cohue. Les élèves avaient envahi le quai et les valises s'entassaient sur le sol,obstruant le passage.

Le professeur Sinistra, une petite femme avec de grandes lunettes à monture dorée et papillonnante, la pressa d'avancer. Elles remontèrent la file des étudiants qui attendaient dans les carrosses et prirent tout de suite place à bord d'un véhicule.

Le professeur Sinistra enseignait l'astronomie. Sa conversation était plaisante et son sourire rassurant. Elle était à la tête de la maison Poursouffle depuis une décade et exprima le désir de voir Eleanor rejoindre ses étudiants.

Elle entraîna Eleanor dans son bureau dès leur arrivée pour la répartir. Eli se demanda si cela leur prendrait du temps. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'au lieu de lui poser des questions l'enseignante suspendit un vieux chapeau moisi au dessus de sa tête.

A peine le chapeau effleura t-il ses cheveux qu'un cri s'échappa de celui ci, faisant sursauter Eli . « Gryffondor ! ».

Le professeur Sinistra lui sourit et tapota avec sa baguette le cou d'Eli, qui aussitôt fut recouvert par une cravate rouge et or. Le professeur Sinistra lui fit quitter son bureau et la guida jusqu'au grand hall , lui sommant de se joindre à la foule des griffondors qui prenaient place à leur tablée.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré le soutien d'Isobel, Ginny et Démétria qui étaient devenues ses camarades de chambrée, la première journée d'Eli à Hogwarts fut difficile. Si elles comprit avec facilité le cours sur les sortilèges d'euphorie du Professeur Flitwick pour l'avoir déjà suivi à Beauxbatons; le cours de botanique du Professeur Lesgal fut une véritable torture. Voyant, sa confusion, ce dernier vint lui procurer ses encouragements et la rassurer avec douceur.

La journée s'acheva avec une heure de défense contre les forces du mal.

Eli prit place dans la salle de classe aux coté de Démetria. Les étudiants étaient en effervescence car le nouveau professeur était un ancien auror réputé qui avait combattu aux cotés de Dumbledore dans la première guerre sorcière.

« -Il paraît qu'il a perdu son œil en combat singulier contre Bellatrix Lestrange » fit Padma Patil, assise derrière Eli.

« -N'importe quoi, c'est les Longbottom qui ont capturé les Lestrange. Hein,Démetria ? »

L'intéressée sembla hésiter. « Oui, mes parents ont participé à l'arrestation des lestrange mais il y avait du monde. Je crois que Fenneleck en était. Demande à Wes, son père le connaît bien. »

« En fait, il a perdu son œil lors d'un match de quidditch. » répondit Wes, qui avait suivi la conversation.

« Tes parents sont aurors ? »demanda Eli à Démetria.

« Mon père. Ma mère l'était mais s'est reconvertie dans la recherche en sortilèges. Elle travaille avec la mère d'Isobel. Les pères d'Isobel et de Camilla sont aussi aurors »

« -Tout le monde a un père auror içi. »observa Eli avec humour.

Les conversations s'interrompirent et la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur un homme chauve et âgé. Si il portait une prothèse, il avait choisi de ne pas le montrer recouvrant son œil droit par un épais bandeau pourpre. Son aura effrayante était accentuée par son air sévère et l'absence de son pouce et son auriculaire à la main droite.

Eleanor se considéra soudainement chanceuse de n'avoir qu'un œil en moins. Mais j'appartiens maintenant à la catégorie des créatures magiques pensa t-elle sombrement. J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Il était de notoriété publique que certains aurors considéraient de façon hostile les loup-garous, pour ne pas dire la majorité.

Le professeur Fenneleck se présenta brièvement et fit l'appel. La première leçon fut consacrée aux sortilèges de défense basiques et les élèves furent priés de s'exercer entre eux . Pendant l'exercice, il sembla à Eli que les yeux du professeur Fenneleck se figeaient sur elle par moment avec perplexité. Elle ne s'était pas trompé. A la fin de l'heure, Fenneleck lui bloqua le passage vers la sortie et l'intima de rester. Démetria quitta la pièce en dernier lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« -Vous êtes bien la nouvelle élève française. »

« -Oui »répondit t-elle tout simplement car il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il cherchait probablement à s'assurer qu'elle était bien l'élève loup, dernière excentricité de Dumbledore. Mais à sa grande surprise, il continua de l'interroger.

« -Mais vous n'êtes pas du tout originaire d'ici ?Votre nom me dit quelque chose. »

« Cela m'étonnerait, Monsieur. Mes parents sont moldus et n'ont jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre. »

« -Et vous vous appelez Eleanor ?»Il semblait interloqué par ce fait.

« suppose que mes parents aimaient bien le nom. »

« C'est peu commun en France. »

« Pas tant que ça. »

« Même sans E ? ». Il avait marqué un point. Eleanor ignorait pourquoi ses parents l'avaient prénommée ainsi. Interrogé, son père était parti dans des explications abracadabrantesques, l'une chassant l'autre. La question n'était pourtant pas difficile.

« -Je suppose qu'ils admiraient Eleanor Roosevelt » répondit-elle coupant court à la discussion.

* * *

Septembre passa très vite et octobre suivait la même voie. L'obstacle initial que constituait la barrière de la langue disparaissait progressivement. Les devoirs écrits restaient difficiles pour Eli mais les mots lui venait de plus en plus rapidement sur ses copies. A sa grande surprise, elle obtient la moyenne dans ses premiers devoirs et se distingua même en runes. Belissaire l'avait félicité par courrier ce matin et le moral gonflé à bloc, elle avait programmé une journée entière de révisions à laquelle Camilla et Isobel avait manifesté l'intention de s'associer.

Elle avait étalé ses schémas runiques sur la table en attendant la fin du petit déjeuner, lorsque Wessen Black vint la trouver.

« -Tu dois venir avec moi à l' est attendu. »

Elle hocha la tête, rangeant avec précipitation ses notes et le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, elle fut étonnée de voir le Professeur Macgonnagal qui les attendait.

« Professeur Macgonnagal, on est un peu en retard. » s'excusa Wessen.

Le professeur Macgonnagal les salua et les fit s'asseoir sur l'un des lits. Puis, elle leva sa baguette et une lumière rouge enveloppa Wessen pendant quelques instants. Elle dirigea ensuite sa baguette sur Eli qui se mit aussitôt à ressentir des picotements et une chaleur diffuse dans tout le corps. Lorsque le professeur Macgonnagal mit fin à son sortilège, elle paraissait exténuée. Elle se retira en leur souriant, tandis que madame Pomfrey leur pressait une fiole de Wolfane dans les mains.

« -C'était un sortilège de localisation. » Fit Wes répondant au regard perplexe de Eleanor.

« Courtoisie du bureau des parents d'élèves. C'était une des conditions pour que je puisse suivre les cours à Poudlard. Et tu en bénéficies directement »

« Je ne savais que de tels sortilèges n'en avais jamais vu faire auparavant Pourtant cela doit être très utile »

« C'est parce qu'ils sont interdits. Ils ne sont plus autorisés depuis des années. »Voyant son étonnement il poursuivit.

« Je veux dire, on ne peut pratiquer un sortilège de localisation que sur euh... une créature magique ou un objet. » Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans la voix de Wes à ce constat. Seulement de la tristesse. « Et puis de toute façon, personne n'arrive à pratiquer ses sortilèges. Il n'y a que deux personnes dans tout le château capable de les lancer : le Professeur Macgonnagal et Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi ont ils été interdits ? »

« -Droit à l'intimité je suppose et puis surtout ils sont assez dangereux. Même pour le lanceur »

« -En tout cas ils sont assez désagréables. Mes doigts me brûlent encore. »se plaignit Eli.

« Hum,il va falloir t'y vas y avoir droit tous les mois. Prie, pour que ce ne soit pas Dumbledore qui les fasse. Il me l'a fait une fois en première année, j'ai ressenti des picotement dans les doigts pendant trois mois. »

* * *

La première lune d'Eli à Hogwarts se passa bien. Un bureau avait été aménagé spécialement à son effet dans l'aile droite d'Hogwarts. Elle avait analysé avec intérêt les barrières de protection magiques mises en place, en attendant que la pleine lune se manifeste. A son réveil, elle avait été prise en charge par madame Pomfrey et isolée à l'infirmerie ou elle fut priée de se reposer derrière un écran de toile blanche monté sur roulettes. Ses os lui faisaient mal et elle se sentait fiévreuse, toutefois elle ne s'endormit pas. Elle sentit une présence se déplacer autour du lit et vit l'écran à roulettes qui la dissimulait se déplacer légèrement. Un autre aurait été tétanisé par la peur, mais pas Eli. Elle étendit le bras avec une rapidité surprenante, vestige de ses réflexes de joueuse de Quidditch et sentit sa main se heurter à une surface solide.

« Ouch. » Un cri de douleur étouffé se fit entendre.

La mystérieuse chose invisible recula pour s'empêtrer dans l'écran et des pieds sans propriétaire apparurent. Eleanor se retint de crier. Les pieds disparurent à nouveau et l'écran de toile blanche s'écroula avec fatras. Le son avait alerté Madame Pomfrey.

« -Que c'est il passe ? Demanda t-elle en redressant la toile.

« -Je ne sais pas. »répondit Eli. C'était la vérité.

L'infirmière la regardait à présent avec suspicion. Eli se dit qu'elle aurait pu se justifier en invoquant une crise de somnambulisme mais elle ne savait pas prononcer ses mots en anglais. De toute façon, c'était un mensonge. Aussi hocha elle la tête d'un air contrit lorsque Madame Pomfrey la réprimanda et lui interdit de sortir du lit. L'infirmière marmonnait encore lorsqu'elle repartit. Eleanor se redressa et vit la silhouette de Wes se déplacer discrètement dans sa direction. Wessen s'assit sur le bord de son lit et fit discrètement rouler le paravent de tissus vers l'avant . Il avait les yeux cernés et un teint pale. Eleanor remarque qu'il avait une cicatrice sur la tempe gauche.

« -Mauvais lit, mon vieux » fit il.

Aussitôt, Eleanor vit distinctement l'air se déplacer et le matelas du lit voisin s'affaissa légèrement avec des petits bruits de grincements . Une tête sans corps apparut. Cheveux rebelles couleur jais et yeux marrons écarquillés derrière deux carrés de verre, c'était, Charlie Potter, le jumeau d'Isobel.

« -Désolé »dit il à l'adresse d'Eleanor.

« -Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Eli, éberluée.

« -Cape d'invisibilité. Ne le dis à personne sinon mon frère me tuera. »

« -Il s'en sert pour venir me tenir compagnie. » Fit Wessen. « Madame Pomfrey est un vrai dragon. Elle ne laisse entrer personne et va nous obliger à passer la matinée içi. Alors, Charlie, mon aimable bouffon vient me divertir en douce. »

L'aimable bouffon lui tira la langue. Il regarda Eleanor un instant et lui dit :

« -Tu es Eleanor Bordier. ». Eleanor ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était pas une question,il n'y avait que 22 étudiants gryffondor en 3 éme année. Une toute petite promotion. Ils se connaissaient tous, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi sur le chemin. »

« -Qui? »

« -Le professeur Fenneleck avec Macgonnagal devant la salle des professeurs. J'avais la cape, on ne pouvait pas me voir. Il demandait des détails sur toi »

« -Quelle genre de détails ? »

« Il voulait savoir qui étaient tes parents. »

Le visage de Eleanor se rembrunit. Ses yeux se firent maussades.

« Alors ? »

« -Alors quoi ? »

« -Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Il croit peut être que tes parents sont des sorciers noirs. Il est comme Maugrey. Ils voient le mal partout tous les deux. On les avait mis ensemble dans un dîner chez mes parents. Tu te souviens Wes ? Au dessert, il avait déjà accusé la moitié de la communauté magique d'Angleterre de magie noire»

Eleanor ignorait qui était Maugrey. Elle plissa les yeux et prit un ton aigre.

« Ça m'étonnerait que mes parents soient des sorciers noirs. Ils sont moldus. »

Wes parut étonné.

« Je croyais que tu étais la nièce de Régina Smyth. Je veux dire c'est une des plus vieilles famille sorcière britannique qu'il soit. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient des moldus dans leurs branches.»

« Ils n'en ont pas. »admit ellle. « Enfin pas à ma connaissance. Le cousin de Régina est mon tuteur légal. »Voyant qu'elle leur en avait déjà trop dit elle continua.

« J'étais placé en famille d'accueil par les services sociaux moldus quand j'ai appris que j'étais sorcière. »

« Je suis désolé » fit Wessen. Charlie lui lança un regard compatissant qui l'horripila.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. J'ai vécu les meilleures années de ma vie pendant mon placement. Je vivais avec deux vieux dans une ferme. C'était génial. On avait des vaches et j'avais mon propre chien. »

« Puis tu as été mordu et ils t'ont retiré »compléta Wessen comme si c'était une évidence.

« Non »répondit elle « Ils m'ont retiré bien avant. Ils sont venus avec leurs gros sabots. Des officiels des départements de la jeunesse magique et ils m'ont placé dans un centre pour mineurs sorciers. C'était blindé de barrières magiques tout autour. On ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Puis, ils ont modifié la mémoire de ma famille d'accueil. Ensuite, ils ont réuni une commission pour savoir s'il fallait effacer la mémoire de mon père. On m'a demandé mon avis comme si ça les intéressait et je leur ai dit que je m'en foutais. Alors ils sont passé à l'action .C'est officiel plus personne ne se souvient de mon existence avant mes 11 ans »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant tous les trois, puis Charlie brisa le silence, la curiosité prenant le dessus.

« Mais ta mère ? »

« -Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 6 ans. Mes parents n'étaient pas des gens fiables. C'est pour ça qu'on a refusé de les inclure dans le secret du monde sorcier. Des marginaux. C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai perdu un œil. Pas à cause du loup-garou qui m'a mordu, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense.»

Wessen et Charlie prirent un air coupable. Ils avaient probablement imaginé qu'il en avait été ainsi.

Eleanor se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Elle s'était confiée, plus que de raison, à deux personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Wessen perçut son embarras.

« -Et moi ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'étais tout petit. On m'a placé dans une institution pour lycans et elle ne venait jamais me voir. Enfin, je crois je ne me souviens pas trop. J'avais sept ans quand on m'a adopté. Et Charlie est fou amoureux de Camilla Fenwick depuis la 1ere année. »

« Hé ! »s'écria Charlie, devenant tout rouge.

« Quoi, c'était pour rééquilibrer la balance. »répondit Wes avec un air de malice.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu matais tout le temps Angelina Johnson moi. »

Eleanor éclata d'un rire sonore, tandis que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait.

Charlie eut tout juste le temps de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage pour redevenir invisible. Mais Eli et Wes étaient piégés. Ils durent subir le courroux de Madame Pomfrey sans sourciller.

Après cela, Wes et Charlie se joignaient souvent à elle, au grand désarroi d'Isobel qui considérait son frère comme la potentielle incarnation de la huitième plaie d'Égypte.

Il y a des confidences qui aident à tisser des amitiés.


	3. La proposition

Bonjour, à tous. Ecrire cette petite histoire est plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Pourriez vous me laisser des petits com ou PM pour me dire si la narration est compréhensible, si vous arrivez à vous projeter, me signaler mes erreurs ? J'ai plein d'idée pour la suite. J'essaierai d'updater régulièrement si l'histoire vous intéresse.

Je rappelle pour ceux qui ont été séquestrés dans une cave ces dix dernières années que je ne suis pas la créatrice d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et avec eux les examens de premier semestre. Il semblait à Eleanor qu'elle s'en était tiré sans trop de peine, du moins pour les épreuves pratiques. Le professeur de botanique continuait à se montrer particulièrement indulgent avec ses terribles lacunes. Eleanor, peu sensible à la notion de résultats scolaires, n'avait jamais pris la peine d'étudier la matière qu'elle jugeait inintéressante. Elle s'en mordait les doigts. Un élève de 4 ème année qui n'était autre que le propre frère de Démétria avait personnellement été assigné pour lui apporte son soutien dans la matière. Elle devait maintenant passer des heures, assise, à étudier des noms de plantes et leur propriétés et écouter Neville discourir sur les techniques de rempotage. Un véritable calvaire!

Dieu merci, elle avait été chaudement félicitée par le professeur Babbling pour son travail exceptionnel en runes et le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques lui avait accordé la note maximale pour ses croquis d'hippogriffes . Quoique en y réfléchissant, le professeur Stavinsky lui avait probablement accordé cette note par pitié, en entendant les serpentards se moquer d'elle et Wes. Les hippogriffes semblaient sentir qu'ils étaient tous deux différents et refusaient de les laisser approcher, ce qui faisait hurler de rire la bande à Malfoy.

Il avait été décidé qu'elle passerait noël chez Régina et que Belissaire se joindrait à elles dès qu'il pourrait se libérer de son emploi. A sa grande joie, elle avait reçue de nombreuses invitations à visiter les familles sorcières de ses amis pendant les vacances. Régina lui avait même écrit pour la prévenir qu'ils assisteraient probablement à la soirée de réveillon des Black. Apparemment, Arlinda avait eu vent de son amitié avec Wessen et avait spécifiquement requis sa présence.

Elle venait de descendre les marches de la volière, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son bras et la retint. Le professeur Fenneleck lui faisait face, les trois doigts de sa main droite remontant sur l'épaule d'Eli. Son unique œil dévisageait Eli d'un air suspicieux.

« -Miss Bordier, j'ai à vous parler. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. »

Eli se remémora les paroles de Charlie à l'infirmerie. Il lui semblait évident que le professeur Fenneleck désapprouvait sa présence à Hogwarts. Il ne devait pas apprécier celle de Wes non plus, mais lui au moins était un sujet de la couronne britannique. C'était tout Dumbledore d'aller chercher des enfants lycans en France comme si on avait pas assez à faire avec ceux du pays.

Eli suivit le Professeur dans son bureau, au pied de la tour Est. Il referma la porte sur elle, le lourd battant s'actionnant bruyamment. Peut être pourrait elle se plaindre au Professeur Macgonnagal si Fenneleck était incorrect avec elle. A moins que la directrice des Gryffondor ne partage ses opinions nauséabondes. Non, il valait mieux se taire et en parler à Belisaire en premier. Régina, elle, s'emporterait tout de suite et monterait l'histoire en épingle.

« -Miss Bordier, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

Eli baissa la tête. Allait il l'accuser de fomenter un complot lycan pour renverser le gouvernement britannique ? Charlie et Wes avait plusieurs fois laissait sous entendre que le professeur Fenneleck n'avait plus toute sa tête et Isobel et Démetria n'avaient jamais démenti. Toutefois , le professeur continua sur une explication inattendue.

« -Je pense que vous avez des liens de parenté avec une famille sorcière de ma connaissance. Je ne serai en être certain mais je souhaiterai, avec votre permission investiguer là-dessus. Votre prénom et votre apparence ne sauraient mentir. »

Il la considéra avec sévérité tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase. Son regard, son maintien et son statut laissaient clairement supposer un homme qui avait l'habitude d'être obéi. Sa demande n'était qu'une simple formalité et il s'en serait probablement passé s'il n'y avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour lui solliciter des informations. Aussi, son visage trahit il son étonnement lorsqu'elle lui répondit calmement par la négative.

« Êtes vous sure ? Si mon hypothèse se concrétisait, vous y gagneriez au vu de votre situation. »

Ces propos agacèrent profondément Eleanor.

« -J'en suis certaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu vous dire ou ce que vous avez pu supposer, mais je n'ai aucun ressentiment quant à ma condition et à mes origines. »

Le professeur Fenneleck dut se rendre compte qu'il l'avait offensé et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison car il actionna à nouveau le battant de la porte d'un mouvement de main. Toutefois, alors qu'elle passa devant lui, il lui dit comme une dernière prière « N'hésitez pas si vous changez d'avis. Vous n'avez rien à perdre dans ce que je vous propose. »

Elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir Est . Tous les élèves devaient être dans les dortoirs en train de préparer leur retour prochain dans leur famille pour les vacances.

Encore sous l'effet de la conversation, elle ne vit pas que ses pas la portèrent dans la mauvaise direction . Elle se trouvait en dehors de l'enceinte des murs de pierre. Devant elle se dressait la serre du château, au loin on pouvait entendre les cris de l'équipe de quidditch de poursouffle qui s'entraînait. Elle resta un instant immobile et fut surprise par la voix du Professeur Lesgal, qui sortait de sa serre de botanique, les bras chargés de plants.

« -Mademoiselle Bordier, Vous içi !» dit il à la française « Tenez, prenez donc ça et suivez moi» Il lui jeta une cagette en bois pleine de boutures sur les bras.

« -Vous avez bien réussi votre dernier devoir. Je pense que nous allons bientôt pouvoir libérer ce pauvre Neville »

Il marchait à grande enjambées sur la pelouse, vers la cabane du gardien Hagrid. Eli devait trottiner pour se maintenir à ses cotés tandis qu'il lui parlait.

Ils posèrent les caisses sur une bord de la fenêtre de Hagrid.

« -Dites moi mon petit. On ne vous fait pas trop de misère au moins. Le professeur Stavinsky m'a raconté que les serpentards vous ont chahutés. Je voulais vous dire que le professeur Eckart en a été informé. »

Eleanor fut touché par sa sollicitude. Elle se mit à regretter avec plus d'intensité de ne pas avoir porté attention à ses leçons de botanique à Beauxbatons . Lorsqu'elle rentra aux dortoirs , elle se plongea avec assiduité dans son manuel de botanique décidé à satisfaire le professeur Lesgal par son travail.

* * *

Noël fut célébré en grande pompe chez Régina, avec l'heureuse compagnie de Belisaire et de son compagnon Alban. Lycien était de bonne humeur et lui et Leto ne se chamaillèrent pas de toute la journée. Eleanor avait reçu une profusion de cadeaux. Elle fut surprise de constater que ses amies françaises ne l'avaient pas oublié et lui avait fait parvenir une multitude de petits présents.

La soirée du nouvel an chez Wes fut l'occasion de retrouver les enfants Potter ainsi que Neville, Demétria et Camilla. L'ambiance était détendue et les adultes discutaient à battons rompus. Eleanor remarqua que la salle était essentiellement remplie d'aurors et de leur famille. Arlinda Black papillonnait entre ses convives, le sourire aux lèvres. En milieu de soiré,elle fit signe à Wes et lui demanda d'aller chercher des bouteilles à la cave. Eleanor se proposa de l'accompagner et ils descendirent tous deux au sous-sol. Alors que Wes lui tendait une bouteille, ils virent tous deux la porte se refermer en claquant et la lumière du celier s'éteignit d'un coup.

Elle resta immobile dans l'obscurité mais entendit wes se déplacer en se cognant les pieds aux meubles. Il tambourina la porte.

« -Ouvre papa. Ce n'est pas drôle. »Des rires résonnèrent derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaître Messieurs Black et Potter.

Le père de Wes empoigna son fils sous un bras et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avec l'autre. Il riait de bon cœur en enserrait Wes qui se débattait, faussement furieux.

Le sieur Potter souriait avec douceur et d'un ton faussement désolé,il s'adressa à eux. « Nous pensions que tu voulais être seule avec ta petite amie. ». A ses mots, Wes tendit les bras vers lui faisant mine de vouloir l'étrangler. Les rires redoublèrent.

Eleanor regarda l'échange avec intensité. Un mélange de jalousie et de douleur la submergea. Elle serra les lèvres et s'abaissa pour empoigner une bouteille. Quand elle se releva, un sourire faux était sur ses lèvres et elle fit mine d'être offensé par les propos de l'auror Potter. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le couloir, elle croisa le regard d'Arlinda Black, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait du voir son époux et le père de Charlie conspirer.

Wessen grognait encore.

Le soir, quand elle fut dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'étendit dans son lit, elle comprit qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais. Elle aurait aimé avoir un famille comme les autres.

Malgré, toute l'affection que lui portait Belisaire, elle était un poids pour lui.I l avait détérioré ses relations de travail avec la direction de Beauxbatons par sa faute et s'était engagé dans une croisade qu'il n'avait plus l'age de faire et qui n'aurait jamais du être de son ressort.

Pour Régina, elle n'était probablement qu'une énième cause et trop de gens abusait déjà de sa bonté.

Peut être, que si elle acceptait la proposition du professeur Fenneleck, elle pourrait découvrir des origines insoupçonnés à ses parents et comprendre ce qui les avaient conduits à être ainsi, remonter leur histoire. Elle savait que si l'un de ses parents avait eu le don de la magie, il s'en serait vanté. Il lui paraissait impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

Mais peut être qu'à un moment ou un autre, il y avait pu avoir un enfant squib(cracmol), un grand-père ou une grand-mère qui aurait pu expliquer son don à elle. Peut être que ce parent dans sa colère d'être rejeté avait négligé son enfant, le rendant idiot. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que toutes les histoires abracadabrantesques que lui racontait son père lors de ses visites pouvait être liées aux vestiges d'un héritage magique qui lui aurait été transmis de manière informelle à travers des contes et des superstitions pourtant bien réelles.

Après tout, il lui avait bien raconté qu'il avait communiqué avec le fantôme de Kurt Cobain une nuit de samain, qu'il était convaincu de l'existence des vampires(à raison) et qu'elle était une enfant trouvée qu'il avait sauvé de fées maléfiques lesdites fées maléfiques étant responsables de la disparition de son œil droit et non pas l'infection qui aurait pu être enrayé par des médicaments si un docteur avait été consulté dans les temps.

Des réponses. Elle avait besoin de réponses pour comprendre le désastre qu'avait été ses premières années de vie.

Elle s'était décidée. A la rentrée, elle accepterait la proposition du Professeur Fenneleck.


	4. Chapter 4

Aucune review...Bon je suppose que c est compréhensible. Voici la suite ,c'est un peu court. J'ai plein d'idée mais peu de temps. J'essaierai d'updater dans la semaine.

Je rappelle que je ne détiens pas Harry Potter.

* * *

Le retour à Hogwarts se fit sous un ciel gris. Eleanor détestait avec passion le climat anglais, suffisamment dissuasif pour l'empêcher de jouer au quidditch, mais qui ne semblait pas affecter Camilla ou Ginny dans leur pratique du sport.

Fidèle à sa décision, elle vint voir le professeur Fenneleck à la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle lui expliqua avoir changé d'avis sans se justifier.

Il ne lui posa aucune question sur ses parents. Il lui sembla qu'il était déjà parvenu à faire son enquête. Toutefois, il lui parla du procédé qu'il allait exploiter pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Il souhaitait lui prélever du sang pour faire une potion de révélation. En bonne sorcière, Eléanor grimaça. Il était en effet, fortement déconseillé de confier son sang à quiconque pourrait en faire mauvais usage. Elle hésita à retirer sa participation.

« Mais, n'y a t-il pas un autre procédé possible ?. Les moldus utilisent des moyens non invasifs pour déterminer un lien de parenté à partir de cellules du corps »Elle n'osa pas s'aventurer à expliquer l'ADN à un sorcier pur souche.

« -Je voudrais bien »répondit Fenneleck. Il semblait connaître les techniques moldus nota Eli ou alors il faisait semblant. « Mais on ne peut pas confier ton ADN à un laboratoire. »

Il avait raison. Son ADN avait été altéré par la morsure, le recoupement avec une personne humaine était sûrement mal aisé et communiquer un ADN de créature magique à un moldu serait une violation du secret sorcier.

« A cause de ta lycanthropie, on ne peut pas utiliser tes cheveux ou toute autre partie de ton corps dans les potions classiques. Cela nous oblige à recourir à sangre Parentis revelio qui nécessite ton sang,celui d'un parent, deux mois, des ingrédient rares et coûteux et un suivi scrupuleux du calendrier lunaire. Sans parler d'un maître de potions compétent. »

« -Alors, on ne peut rien faire. »

« -Je n'ai pas dit cela. Si j'ai ton sang et celui de la personne à qui je pense. C'est bon. Je pense qu'Eckart sera partant. Il adore la difficulté et il n'a pas souvent l'occasion de jouer avec des potions de sang. »

« Mais pour le coût ? »

« Ne te préoccupes pas de cela. Le plus difficile sera de le convaincre. »

Elle supposa qu'il parlait du parent supposé ou bien du professeur de potions. « J'ai déjà informé Dumbledore de mes soupçons et de ma volonté de recourir à Parentis revelio avec vous Miss Bordier. Vous serez rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'a pas émis d'objection. Sinon, je ne me serais pas permis. A vrai dire, je pense qu'il sera très content d'apprendre que vous avez changé d'avis. »

Elle en fut estomaqué. Était elle un sujet de conversation si fréquent entre enseignants ?

«-A qui vous pensez ? »La question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

C'était une demande idiote et elle le savait. Il ne répondit pas et son regard se fit grave.

Leur échange était fini. Il avait eu son aval et n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander tout au long de la soirée si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant sa proposition.


	5. Chapter 5

Les cours reprirent à un rythme effréné. Janvier s'acheva et Eli n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle du professeur Fenneleck quand à la potion de revelio. De toute manière, elle était absorbée par les cours et avait pris l'habitude de passer une partie de son temps libre à travailler sur des projets runiques avec Hermione Granger et Isoble Potter pour auditoire. Ils apprirent à traiter les maladies végétales en botanique et les potions de réduction avec le professeur Eckart qui s'arracha les cheveux sur celle de Ginny et Eleanor. Il fallait admettre qu'elles constituaient un piètre binôme. D'ailleurs, elles ne renouvelèrent pas l'expérience.

Le professeur Stavinsky leur montra des licornes, que la présence d'Eli et de Wes firent fuir, ce qui constitua une source de liesse profonde chez certains serpentard.

En défense, contre les forces du mal, deux anciens aurors furent présent en intervenants. Eli trouva qu'ils incarnaient bien les risques du métier car tous deux été ridés comme des vieux pruneaux avant l'age et couverts de cicatrices. Avec le professeur Fenneleck, ils formaient une belle brochette. Comme au professeur Fenneleck, il manquait un œil à l' auror Maugrey. Il lui manquait aussi une jambe, d'ailleurs, et des cheveux. Mais ce dernier point importait moins supposa Eli. Le dernier homme,l' Auror Hertzog était doté d'une masse capillaire plus importante et surtout il avait tous ses membres. Il avaient des cheveux châtains mi-long et ondulés et un visage noueux. Son nez proéminent se dessinait comme une arrête sur son visage et une cicatrice en forme de cratère rouge était incrusté sous son œil droit. Ils passionnèrent la classe avec le récit des moments les plus décisifs de leur carrière.

Les leçons de transfiguration s'avérèrent être les plus compliquées. Macgonnagal les traita d'incapables et menaça de les mettre en retenue. Il était inadmissible dit elle que les serdaigles aient un meilleur niveau que les élèves de sa maison. L'honneur devait être sauf dans cette matière.

Les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra étaient une bolée d'air frais pour leurs pauvres cerveaux ratatinés. Ils ne donnaient, en effet, que peu de devoirs, bien que le contenu de leur enseignement restait exigeant.

Les leçons d'histoire de la magie étaient égales à elles même. D'un ennui mortel. Seule Isobel prenait des notes. On pouvait voir son frère la harceler régulièrement pour qu'elle les lui transmette, invoquant tantôt l'amour fraternel, tantôt la menace de révéler ses secrets les plus intimes. Étrangement, les menaces étaient plus persuasives.

Ce fut à la mi-février que le professeur Fenneleck convoqua à nouveau Eli dans son bureau. Il l'informa que la potion serait lancé en milieu du mois prochain lors du début du cycle lunaire. Son sang serait prélevé avant la tombée de la pleine lune. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, la quantité nécessaire était potion serait terminée le 20 mai.

* * *

Loin de se laisser gagner par une quelconque angoisse quant aux résultats de la potion, elle continua à se consacrer à ses études. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle ne prit pas la tête de sa classe, laissant ce soin à Isobel mais ses résultats restaient honorables et les fautes d'anglais disparaissaient des ses copies.

Lorsque mai débuta, elle avait presque oublié la potion. Elle et Charlie firent une percée historique dans l'histoire de Hogwarts avec l'assistance de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils évadèrent Wessen de l'infirmerie ou il était séquestré pour cause de rhume par Madame Pomfrey avec la complicité probable d'Arlinda Black. Wessen était en effet, comme la plupart des loups-garous, allergique à l'ingrédient principal des potions pepper up et l'infirmière Pomfrey, peu habituée aux méthodes de soins moldus l'avait contraint à une quarantaine démesurément longue et injustifiée. Ils remontaient tous les trois les escaliers donnant sous les cuisines en ricanant, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, lorsque des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se plaquer au mur pour laisser passer les professeurs Eckart et Argus Rusard, le redoutable concierge de l'école.

Le professeur Eckart fulminait tandis que Rusard le suivait en boitillant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Saccagé. Il a tout saccagé. Il y en a pour une fortune en préparation. Je ne parle même pas du temps passé sur les potions. »

Le professeur Eckart ouvrit une porte au fond du couloir d'un coup de pied furibond et s'adressa à Rusard avec une fureur non dissimulé.

« Admirez le désastre ! »

De leur retraite, les trois amis purent voir l'objet du désarroi de Eckart. Son laboratoire privé de potions avait été vandalisé. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol et les chaudrons avaient été projetés contre les murs répandant leur contenu sur le sol et les pierres du château. Le professeur Eckart ne resta pas plus longtemps pour contempler les dégâts. Il abandonna Rusard à ses observations, repartant à grandes enjambées vers la salle des professeurs.

Eli, Wessen et Charlie restèrent immobiles, leur corps plaqués contre le mur essayant de ne pas respirer trop fort. La cape d'invisibilité dissimulait avec peine leur trois corps adolescents. Puis Rusard finit par repartir en se frottant les mains d'un air enjoué. « Peeves, Peeves. Tu es fini ! » chantonna t- il.

Dès que la voie fut libre, les trois compères déguerpirent abandonnant leur projet de raid dans les cuisines. Ils regagnèrent la tour Gryffondor essoufflés. Le cœur d'Eli battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ils se regardèrent puis Charlie se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par Wes et Eli.

« Pouhh, on l'a échappé belle. »dit Wes

« -Tu parles. On aurait du aller aux cuisines »fit Charlie toujours dans l'exagération.

Eli fit les gros yeux. « Pour se faire prendre. Non merci. Tout le monde n'a pas un père auror pour lui sauver le derrière »

Une voix puissante les interrompit. « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites içi ? » Harry, le frère de Charlie les regardait avec suspicion. Wes tenta de dissimuler la cape derrière son dos, mais Harry s'avança à grandes enjambés et lui prit des mains.

« -Merci, de me restituer ce petit trésor. Filez, avant qu'Hermione arrive. Le laboratoire de potions d'Eckart a été saccagé cette nuit. Si elle vous surprend, passé le couvre-feu, elle fera un rapport à Macgonnagal. Bonjour les ennuis. »

Ils filèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs sans piper mot.

 **Cette fanfiction s'arrête ici. Elle a été récrite sous le titre A suspicious student sur le meme profil.**


	6. avertissement

**Cette fanfiction s'arrête ici. Elle a été récrite sous le titre A suspicious student sur le même profil. J'ai l'idée en tete. J'espère seulement avoir la persévérance de l'achever .**

 **Certains éléments de l'histoire ont été complètement modifiés mais l'idée de base reste la même. Plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres sont prévus à l'écriture. Merci à mes quelques lecteurs et followers. Désolé pour le faux chapitre.**


End file.
